Kid Icarus Ascension Part 1: Shattered Memories and Dreams of War
by lightningflash51
Summary: As the war between the gods begins a new threat seems to awaken amidst the chaos threatening everything and everyone. As our heroes are pulled into an alternate dimension they have to team up and solve mysteries that span time and space. Will they succeed or will they fail everyone when it matters most? *please note characters will play both major or minor roles in the story*
1. Intro Chapter 1

**Intro Part ****I**

**ME: Hello there readers and welcome to a world of…**

**LOUIS: Can we skip introductions and get to the point please**

**ME: Louis come on you interrupt now ugh fine but can I at least say my name please**

**LOUIS: sure…actually I'll say it her name is LightningFlash51**

**ME: Louis! Fine have it your way this is Louis the mole hog and he is my cohost for my fan fiction series so get used to his off-handed comments and critique**

**LOUIS: H-Hey not fair you can't go and do that you'll get me in trouble**

**ME: Deal with it so this is my first fanfic mind you so please no flames (and FYI in case you hadn't noticed this is an intro chapter)**

**LOUIS: Riiiiiight well read, leave some reviews, and enjoy what she has for you and btw there are gonna be 3 intro chapters or so depending on how things go with her editing**

**ME: hey we aren't supposed to talk about that**

**LOUIS: and she can have the summary for the first story if you, the viewers don't mind, so we can set the first one straight**

**ME: Fine here comes the synopsis**

**-(Line Break)-**

_As time passed the universe stood still but now peace is interrupted as an ancient evil pierces through time shattering the world we know and love. No one but Pit was more unprepared as his destiny unfolded like a twisted labyrinth before him. He will join with allies both good and evil to combat this threat as he travels across time and space, but he soon realizes that everything eventually becomes nothing more than dreams of war and scattered memories as he tries to sort out who is real and who is fake. Can he succeed or will he die trying?_

**LOUIS: Wow that is um…**

**ME: Heroic, suspenseful, makes you catch your breath?**

**LOUIS: Sort of incomplete and short**

**Me: D'oh I missed**

**LOUIS: Yeah well characters and more story will be revealed in the next chapter we promise this is Team Diesel signing out **

**ME: Hey! Who gave you the authority to do that ohh I almost forgot about well…regardless of no reviews we promise to have more things in the next chapter**


	2. Intro Chapter 2 Part 1

**Intro Part II**

**LOUIS: Guess what?**

**ME: Someone left a review already?**

**LOUIS: Um yes but that's not what I meant**

**ME: oh well back to intros so today's intro is going to be on a particular fan fiction topic anyone can shake their heads at**

**LOUIS: OCs**

**ME: Hey that's my line but yes OCs are the topic of this intro chapter**

**LOUIS: And I happen to be one that will show up later on**

**ME: hey you're not supposed to spoil anything yet but at least I didn't get Hades as a co-host yeesh talk about a nightmare**

**LOUIS: well back to the topic Lightning will be explaining on the subject of OCs for her fanfic**

**ME: buzzkill**

**LOUIS: what did I say?**

**ME: um yes we'll get to that later but back to other things like characters that any Kid Icarus and Halo fans would recognize that will be important in the story so Louis my list please**

**LOUIS: it should on the screen any minute now**

**Main Characters **

Pit

Dark Pit Or Pitoo

Phosphora

Arlon

Thanatos

Rtas Vadumee aka The Arbiter from Halo 2 and 3

Ripa Moramee aka The Arbiter from Halo Wars

Tartarus aka chieftain of the brutes nicknamed mister Mohawk by Johnson

**LOUIS: what's with the akas I mean don't people know about those 3**

**ME: and what about those who don't know them by their real names rather than their infamous titles given to them by their superiors; and Louis this is my story and my first fanfic please don't judge this is meant as part of a series not a child's gaming library**

**LOUIS: gotcha don't you need to list your OCs**

**ME: yes but viewers most bios will be kept to a minimum at least till the next chapter that is maybe but you know how things are…**

**LOUIS: oh goody a chapter full of character bios yay**

**ME: *punches Louis in the face* as I was saying basically none of the OCs that will show up in the story have roles as main characters simply because of how complicated the story is with just the main characters. Some of these OCs I quite literally dreamt up I am serious one in particular is a character I begged two other authors to use but I decided I will truly bring her to life in this fanfic; the OCs are as follows (with some slightly extra info to help with justification**

**OCs for Part 1**

**Cyprus- Arlon's younger sister and Lord Dyntos' apprentice**

**Jacque du Silpheed- 4****th**** in command to the Solar Faction aka the French saiyan with an explosive attitude**

**Scion ( pronounced sheone)- 2****nd**** in command to the Solar faction is best bud to the leader and is known as the Dark Angel ( she is in fact an angel like Pit)**

**Solara the Kind- lead commander of the Solar faction and is the sun goddess of Pit's world and has tolerated the infighting among the gods up until now**

**The Wraith- a beast of unknown strength and power born from quite literally darkness**

**Caselia- a demigod of extraordinary strength that wields the power of the dead like no other necromancer is also part-time commander to the Solar faction**

**Louis- a kind mole hog that had suffered immense amnesia forgetting most of his life except for the fact that he is a librarian of a sacred place (which he forgot about)**

**LOUIS: ow that really hurt but at least you didn't forget about me and now I find it odd that I an OC is a cohost in a fanfic with me in it**

**ME: like I said most bios will be kept to a minimum but I am going to show you guys the format**

**Character Bios**

Name

Age (both biologically and chronologically)

Overall Appearance

Personality

A little backstory to keep things interesting

And abilities

**LOUIS: ok so how many for this chapter**

**ME: only 2**

**LOUIS: *yawns understandably* yeah I know it's late I wanna sleep too so let's wrap this up ok**

**ME: we will start with the main characters got it**

**LOUIS: Whatever *yawns again* I am gonna go to sleep if you don't mind**

**ME: me too in a bit I'll go to dreamland *Kirby flies in on a warpstar* not that kind Kirby *flies off to home* I will give you the bios for Pit and Dark Pit**

Character Bios

Pit- Captain of Palutena's guard and a unique angel in more than one way

Age: biologically: 13, chronologically: Unknown

Appearance: same as in Uprising but with a few twists; he wears a red and blue body armor that resembles that of an ancient Greek Spartan, occasionally training weights to stay active, and his standard uniform for Sky world affairs like ceremonies and banquets

Personality: I'll be honest it is going to change over the course of this fanfic sort of how Jak, from the Jak and Daxter series, in according to his more social personality but his humorous side remains the same

Backstory: was found by Palutena, 6 yrs. before Medusa went rogue, on a stormy night in a canyon after many centurions reported a falling star had landed in the area and had served her ever since she saved his life

Abilities: despite being "flightless" Pit is far from defenseless in the prowess of combat. He is proficient with an innumerable amount of weapons ranging from staffs to blades and from claws to clubs he is never without a weapon. He is an expert in hand-to-hand combat and is also capable of harnessing his own chi for various attacks and defenses. These attacks include: Frenzy barrage, Instant transmission, the single arm Kamehameha, and the Hypernova (please note that some abilities attributed to some characters will reference TV shows like DBZ and a few video games like Sonic the Hedgehog), he can also harness his chi to use as a personal radar to sense other people both living and nonliving

Dark Pit

Age: same as Pit except chronologically only 1 year old (please note that this fanfic takes place during the events of Uprising and a few other games)

Appearance: same as in Uprising no changes

Personality: if Pit had no sense of humor and was always sarcastic this would basically sum up Dark Pit's personality

Backstory: created from the Mirror of Truth he is in a sense the anti-Pit and is also an incomplete copy. He is a free agent going around doing whatever whenever he wants but is still connected to Pit in more ways than one

Abilities: you can compare him to Shadow the Hedgehog in the fact that both are experienced with their own custom weapons set. He wields the ogre club, the violet palm, the dark pit staff, and his signature weapon the silver bow. Unlike Pit he can augment the power of flight using…'s powers after defeating her (once again please note that I will be spoiling some things from Uprising and a few other games and I will be skipping a lot of the minor story details so I recommend you play the games before reading the full fanfic). Another big difference is unlike Pit he can't utilize chi so he only has the abilities and weapons stated above but he can still use hand-to-hand combat.

**ME: 1000 words yeesh and it's only the intro chapters, viewers I would like you to pay attention please. Some chapters will be up to 3000 to 4000 words long ok and before I forget here is some things you should note of**

**I will be updating perhaps once a day at my fastest but once a month at my slowest**

**OC requests must follow my character bios format and no rip-offs or taking someone's idea and you must be able to pm me to do this**

**Unlike most crossovers this series will be jumping from different game titles or other things to keep things interesting and some stories won't be crossovers you have been warned**

**I will always include an intro chapter listing a few bios for some of the more important characters that have either no changes or huge changes to them**

**ME: expect only 2 character bios next chapter simply because most characters explained next chapter will have briefly mentioned changes made by yours truly, this is Team Diesel signing out *falls asleep on computer***


	3. Intro Chapter 2 Part 2

**Intro Chapter II Part II**

**LOUIS: so who are we doing bios on this time?**

**ME: Ripa Moramee and Phosphora**

**LOUIS: ok but why only 2 I mean I thought you were gonna do more bios and bios on the OCs too**

**ME: I am gonna publish that as a separate thing so I can save space these viewers are probably wanting some story by now so I am gonna to talk about factions**

**LOUIS: oh um what are you know what never mind just get on with it**

**ME: alright let's start here is the list of the primary factions of the story**

Palutena's Army

Leader: Palutena goddess of light

Head Commander: Pit

Underworld Army

Leader: Hades god of the underworld

Head Commander: Thanatos

Forces of Nature

Leader: Viridi

Head Commander(s): Phosphora and Arlon

Solar Faction

Leader: Solara the Kind

Head Commanders: Scion, Caselia, and Jacque

Secondary Commanders: Ripa, Rtas, and Tartarus

UNSC

**LOUIS: you left out some things for that last one**

**ME: I know they really have no defining commanders I thought it was necessary to bring them up because they are a part of the story after all**

**LOUIS: right so um I'll just put in the character bios for the two earlier mentioned characters ok**

Ripa 'Moramee

Age: biologically in human yrs., 52 chronologically unknown

Appearance: Wears the standard Arbiter armor and is about 8'5

Personality: Before Death: was hot-headed, short-tempered, very arrogant, and had the tendency to lash out at his superiors. Post-Death: calm, cool, unusually quiet, and keeps to himself

Backstory: was promoted to the rank of Arbiter by the prophet of regret before death. After being revived for an unknown reason he has changed greatly leading his fellow commanders to wonder what had happened.

Abilities: while most abilities lay in his armor he is a capable fighter using his hulking size and speed to his advantage when fighting others. He wields two energy swords and his armor can charge a virtually inexhaustible bullet proof shield and cloak allowing him to brush off most attacks and sneak through enemy lines virtually undetected

Phosphora the Lightning Flash

Age: biologically, 16 and chronologically, unknown

Appearance: has short, blonde hair with red tipped, crescent-shaped ends. She wears a rather revealing outfit, underneath her combat armor, which consists of a black no-sleeves t-shirt and white shorts. The t is covered in two white sashes that cross over each other and wears purple combat boots with black bands around her thighs and arms. To top off her normal look she has a vine that extends from her leg to both of her arms wrapped around likely as a token of her affiliation to Viridi. Her combat armor is somewhat similar to a knight's armor custom made for easy movement and has lost its luster do to age. She also wears a blue scarf around her neck, scented with an unnamable flower, that levitates when conducts electricity. She also has a gold necklace with an inscribed red stone of some sorts in the middle of the pendant.

Personality: the stereotypically stuck-up teenage girl who has the tendency to off-handedly and unintentionally offend other people. Despite that it masks a much more serious nature and a sad past filled of physical and emotional scars alike, most of them forgotten

Backstory: she was found 81 yrs. before the events of Uprising in a mountain forest in the middle of winter. Seemingly left for dead a few nature spirits took pity and brought her to the Divine Pantheon's healer gods to check her condition. While some lost their fingers and toes due to frostbite she was eventually calmed down from her highly unstable emotional state and was soon discovered to have lost most to all of her memory of her past life. After 6 yrs. she was assigned to Viridi, after some rushed debate, and was later proven to be her most formidable commander in her yrs. as the nature goddess.

Abilities: Phosphora may have only a few memories of her past life but she puts a whole new twist on tough girls. Aside from her high stamina, speed, and that she is formidable in hand-to-hand combat Phosphora is no slouch in a fight to the death. Aside from her physical attacks she is also a very capable wielder with her magic her primary being ice and her secondary, and used more do to past incidents, being lightning. She is also an excellent archer and two-handed sword wielder too but prefers to let her fists do the talking.

**LOUIS: holy moly talk about a backstory but it seems kinda short and one more thing didn't you forget one of your OCs for this story**

**ME: ok 1 I purposely made the backstory short to hook the viewers in terms of suspense and 2 I did forget so thank you Louis I will talk about her now sort of**

Another OC you betcha her name/title is Symphonia the Cold a person of unknown motives that has a key hand in the upcoming story and seeks to "awaken" The Wraith

**LOUIS: well viewers you know the drill review and enjoy so this is Team Diesel signing out**


	4. Intro Chapter Finale

Intro Chapter Finale

**ME: Louis guess what intro is over chapter 1 is next**

**LOUIS: and so what is it going to involve**

**ME: well first things first let us take baby steps and give a little insight on a part of this fanfic that we should go over right**

**LOUIS: I will do the honors *clears throat* please bear with us that though the story will more or less follow the plot of the games in this fanfic but will not have all pieces put together our solution look up the games or do intense "hands-on" research on the games if you want info on characters or the holes in the plot we had mentioned. We would also like to remind you that this is the first time lightning has written a fanfic so cut her some slack if you don't like the story.**

**ME: yes and I guess I will give you a short sneak preview of chapter 1 more so involving a little comic relief and a big part of the plot for this series as a whole.**

**Preview for chapter 1**

"_There will be seven kin of your kin, who hold the power of light in their hands. They will meet another, neither friend nor brother to challenge the darkness that lasts forever. The final blow is held by an oath kept through his final breath forever held in the memories of his memories, as this is how the world ends."_

Pit really started to hate his bad dreams. The first ended with him getting nearly clawed to death, second one had him hanged in a room with some clown laughing at his face, and the third and most recent one was him literally getting stabbed in the back by a hot girl. However those were nothing in comparison to his most reoccurring one since he was found by Palutena. He stood on a cliff and watched in horror as a city was literally drowning in blood. Next to him were three other figures looking at him expecting him to do something. One was a 22 yr. girl of some sort with black hair and green eyes and strange tattoos etched into her skin, the second was a small kid no older than a teenage boy and was holding a strange looking blade, but the third one was the most unnerving because he looked exactly like him but was way older, like 21 tops, had silver hair and had two eyes one red the other green. Then all three of them said the same thing in an eerie unison.

"Wake up!" said the voices until he fell out of bed.

"Captain Wake up it is morning", said a frantic centurion," Lady Palutena needs to see you right away captain."

**LOUIS: um that was very foreboding but who were extra characters mentioned in the "cut scene"?**

**ME: oh people that will be introduced later on and as I said this and that little prophecy has a lot to do with the story plotline overall and readers did you catch that warrior cats reference, if you read the series through, because that also has a lot to do with the story too**

**LOUIS: well you know what to do read enjoy review and chapter 1 should soon be done because this is Team Diesel signing out**


	5. Chapter 1: When Dreams Go Wrong

Chapter 1

When dreams go wrong

**Quick disclaimer I own nothing except a few things but minus that I own no characters or pieces of story here**

**(Line Break)**

"_There will be seven kin of your kin, who hold the power of light in their hands. They will me another, neither friend nor brother to challenge the darkness that lasts forever. The final blow is held by an oath kept through his final breath forever held in the memories of his memories, as this is how the world ends."_

**Twenty-nine years ago…**

It was a stormy night but an obstructed view of the sky lay in plain sight. Two figures walked through a canyon trying to figure out what was going on. Recently a meteor crashed in the canyon and had caused many of the locals to go up in a high-winding panic begging the gods to see what was up. Medusa, Goddess of Darkness, scowled at that fact having to be dragged along with Palutena, Goddess of light, to investigate the strange phenomenon.

"How much farther this rain is making us both look messy," Medusa complained with an irritated tone, "would it kill you to stop dragging me along to do these deeds."

"Almost there but I have a bad feeling." Palutena said in a somewhat foreboding tone

"What kind of bad?" asked Medusa. Palutena response was "The kind of bad that could send us both running in fear".

Medusa was not one to run in fear but when Palutena gave the "look" she knew better than to underestimate her judgment. For years the two co-ruled Sky World protecting humanity and pretty much working as private investigators when the need arose. Hardly ever did Palutena ever sense an evil aura like that and actually acknowledged it. Medusa made a three clawed gesture over her chest where her was, a symbol to ward off evil spirits and demons from below. They continued through the canyon and eventually came to the end to find the source of the supposed "fallen star" only to find…

"A mere boy, the fallen star was a boy?" Medusa questioned a little stunned but at the same time curious, "Well he seems to be an angel Palutena look on his back." And sure enough two semi-singed wings laid there motionless in the pouring rain. The boy couldn't have been any more than thirteen and was wearing blue and red Spartan armor over the average angel uniform and clutched an odd stone in his hand. The stone was like an over-sized diamond ring without the ring part if the diamond was blood-red.

"So what should we do with him, take him with us?" asked Palutena pleadingly desperation to help the boy glimmering in her eyes.

"Fine but if he can't pull his own weight I will kick him off of Sky World myself got it?"

"Yes"

"_29 years have passed since Pit's rescue and Medusa's defeat but his journey as a hero is far from truly beginning for he must conquer a piece of a forgotten past written in the blood-stained blade of our history, a history of a former life"_

**(Line Break)**

Pit really started to hate his bad dreams. The first ended with him getting nearly clawed to death, second one had him hanged in a room with some clown laughing at his face, and the third and most recent one was him literally getting stabbed in the back by a hot girl. However those were nothing in comparison to his most reoccurring one since he was found by Palutena. He stood on a cliff and watched in horror as a city was literally drowning in blood. Next to him were three other figures looking at him expecting him to do something. One was a 22 yr. girl of some sort with black hair and green eyes and strange tattoos etched into her skin, the second was a small kid no older than a teenage boy and was holding a strange looking blade, but the third one was the most unnerving because he looked exactly like him but was way older, like 21 tops, had silver hair and had two eyes one red the other green. Then all three of them said the same thing in an eerie unison.

"Wake up!" said the voices until he fell out of bed.

"Captain Wake up it is morning", said a frantic centurion," Lady Palutena needs to see you right away captain."

Pit groaned and got up still rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Palutena, or Lady Palutena as he called her, had rarely ever had called him out for an emergency since Medusa's defeat but even still the centurion's frightened and frantic gestures said otherwise. Pit rushed out to Palutena and heard what had happened in a rushed story that made him more nervous than he already was with his nightmares.

**(Line Break)**

After beating four of Medusa's commanders the next target was Pandora but Pit needed rest and for once he felt that closing his eyes that night was his biggest mistake ever. He found himself in a room with several other people talking but it was like someone muted the place. The room was in a city because he could hear the people outside but all he could hear was garbled and hard to comprehend. Also the people in the room seem to wear strangley high-tech outfits riddled with pockets filled with all sorts of gadgets and gizomos. All the people around him seemed familiar except one. A strange creature stood in one corner wearing armor and was vaguely alien but at the same time he showed a human calm as he stared at Pit before saying this.

"Beware the Wraith for it will devour you and your comrade's lives young boy" said the alien in an ominous tone as he continued, "Seek out the Fallen Angel and The Black Knight for they are the key to unleashing that monstrosity, and find them before it is too late Pit."

"Who are you talking about who are they and why…huh…agh!" said Pit before a light blinded him shortly thereafter he was taken by surprise. All the people except him and the alien laid dead on the floor claw marks on their clothing and Pit found he was marked with those wounds too. "I'm finished." were Pit's last words before sinking into an abyss the murder weapon stuck in his back.

"Pit…Pit…Pit?" asked Palutena with grave concern as he woke up with a start frantically checking himself and doing a one-over-look to make sure of something. "Pit are you ok…you seem kind of well…"

"Oh I'm fine just had a crazy dream that's all Lady Palutena." Said Pit somewhat hurried as a reply.

"Are you sure that was all Pit just a dream?" Palutena asked concerned showing in her eyes. Pit soon spilled the beans about the dream except for the alien part. She seemed to get all the more worried when he told her about the death scene when everyone including him were brutally murdered by the unknown force. Her face turned a slight shade of blue followed by a light purple before she calmed down.

"Well we need to focus our efforts on stopping medusa so let's talk about with a friend of mine later on to see what is happening ok Pit?"

"Alright Lady Palutena I'm going to show Pandora what real calamity is like when I get to her." Pit said with underlined enthusiasm.

_Unbeknownst to the two a figure was watching in the corner waiting patiently and grinning._

"_**Good work Pit make sure to fulfill our end or my name **__**isn't Ripa 'Moramee," **__said the figure in a hushed tone almost mute, "Because Pit if you can't do it then we of the Solar Faction will make sure to put you in your place…trapped in stone for all eternity like you were before."_

**(Line Break)**

**Who is this figure and why does he threaten Pit like this, what is the Solar Faction and how will they accomplish their task and when will Louis give me back my sandwich?**

**LOUIS: hey I had it first you quit whining and need I say that this chapter makes my quills stand on end especially on the second dream part.**

**ME: well I should have probably said that some scenes in this fanfic are a little extreme and horror-inducing but only by a little and btw an OC will make her appearance next chapter as a neutral helping character**

**LOUIS: basically a character willing to help anyone she knows but does not side with people including family and very close friends except when ABSOLUTELY necessary**

**ME: wow Louis way to put some emphasis on a word well you can have the honors of announcing the next chapter's name**

**LOUIS: thanks I guess *clears throat* well as you can tell the next chapter takes us into the Labyrinth of Deceit as our hero tries to take down Pandora and the chapter title is**

**Of Claws, Flaws, and Deceit**

**LOUIS: wow that is catchy and cool well this is Team Diesel signing out**


End file.
